


sparks fly

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, BAMF Tony, Bucky Is a Good Bro, Bucky is a little shit, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Angst, Protective Bucky, Soft Bucky, Soft Tony, Tony is done, Witch Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: If Justin Hammer didn’t stop talking in the next few seconds, Tony would not be held responsible for hexing the idiot.Hammer was still going on about something or other that Tony couldn’t care less about. His fingers were sparking with the desire to cast a particularly nasty spell, maybe an itching curse or something, just to make the other witch shut up. It wouldn’t be that hard, just a simple motion…“Hey, doll, is this guy botherin’ you?” a stranger sidled up to him, placing a possessive hand on the small of his back. “I said I’d only be gone a minute, how’d you already find trouble?”





	sparks fly

**Author's Note:**

> title from miranda cosgroves 2010 masterpiece, kissing u (i hate that i know that, but the relation is coincidental i promise i just suck at naming things)
> 
> enjoy!

If Justin Hammer didn’t stop talking in the next few seconds, Tony would not be held responsible for hexing the idiot. 

Hammer, a sorry excuse for a witch, a disgrace to the entire magical community, had the _ audacity _to try to lecture Tony about magic, as if Tony hadn’t been creating new spells and revolutionizing magic when Hammer was still trying to master levitating objects. 

To add insult to injury, Hammer was _ flirting _as he did it. That ship would never sail; Tony would literally rather light himself on fire than go on a date with that slimeball. He was pretty sure he’d said as much, loudly, on multiple occasions. 

Hammer was still going on about something or other that Tony couldn’t care less about. His fingers were sparking with the desire to cast a particularly nasty spell, maybe an itching curse or something, just to make the other witch shut up. It wouldn’t be that hard, just a simple motion…

“Hey, doll, is this guy botherin’ you?” a stranger sidled up to him, placing a possessive hand on the small of his back. “I said I’d only be gone a minute, how’d you already find trouble?”

Tony was about to protest- he was no damsel in distress, he could handle Justin Hammer his own damn self, _ thank you very much _ \- when he looked at his knight in shining armor. His breath caught; the man was _ gorgeous _, chiseled cheekbones and icy eyes, with a mouth that Tony was aching to kiss. The rest of him was just as handsome, and Tony wanted to climb him like a tree. Just a little bit. 

What the hell, Tony figured. He could play along for a few minutes, no harm, no foul.

“Justin was just leaving, actually,” Tony said, voice saccharine sweet as he leaned into the man. “Right, Justin?”

Justin swallowed convulsively, looking at the newcomer’s muscles with no small amount of trepidation. “I have… a thing,” he said finally, setting down his drink. “See you around, Tony. Call me.”

“I’d rather carve out my own eyes!” Tony called cheerfully after him. As soon as Hammer was out of earshot, he let out the groan he’d been holding in for the entire conversation.

“He that bad?” his savior asked, arching a brow and signaling for a drink. 

Tony nodded vehemently. “He makes me understand why people burn witches,” he complained. “I mean, I don’t agree with it, but I can definitely say that I have thought about lighting him on fire more than once. He’s just so _ stupid _. And he looks like a weasel!”

“And what’s worse than a weasel?” the stranger agreed. “But you’re right; he does have that kind of face.”

“Thanks for saving me from him,” Tony near-purred, looking up through his eyelashes. The man was really hot when he smiled, sue him for flirting a little. “I never did catch your name.”

“Baby, from the light show you were putting on, I think you probably had it handled,” the man shrugged. “But you’re cute, and I wanted an excuse to talk to you. I’m Bucky, by the way. And you are?”

“Tony,” Tony tried very hard not to blush, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t working well. His fingers were sparking again, so he hid them behind his back and willed his magic to back off. “So, tell me. Am I as cute in person as I was across the bar?”

Bucky made a show of looking him up and down. “Hmm,” he said, leaning close enough that Tony could feel his breath ghost across his skin. “Even cuter.”

Tony lost the battle against his flush. “You’re not too bad yourself,” he remarked, doing his own onceover. 

“High praise,” Bucky said mildly, a shit eating grin on his lips. “Really, that’s what I was going for. _Not too bad._”

“Don’t fish for compliments,” Tony rolled his eyes and flicked Bucky’s shoulder with his fingers. “Or I’ll just turn you into a fish and be done with it.”

“I thought witches couldn’t transfigure living objects?” said Bucky, calling his bluff. 

Most witches couldn’t, but Tony Stark wasn’t exactly most witches. His powers had always been unusual and strong. He was done being ashamed of that, though; humans and witches alike could just suck it up and deal. Bucky could, too, if he was going to poke fun.

“What can I say? I’m special,” he said with an edge. Bucky was hot and all, but Tony would not hesitate to fight him if he said something shitty. “Got a problem with that?”

“Not in the slightest,” Bucky took a sip of his drink. “In fact, I think your magic is one of the prettiest things I’ve ever seen.”

“Huh?” Tony said intelligently, confused at the sudden shift in conversation. He hadn’t cast any spells, either; he’d restrained himself quite admirably with Hammer. How had Bucky seen his magic?

Before Tony could get suspicious, Bucky gestured towards his hands with a nod of his head. “They’re like little firework shows,” he said. Indeed, Tony’s hands were lighting up red and gold, hints of blue bursting from his palms. “It’s absolutely stunning.”

He colored, immediately trying to get it to stop. He wasn’t a hormonal teenager unable to control his powers in the face of a hot guy; he’d been there, done that, and got the tee shirt. Tony hadn’t sparked like this in _ years _. Just his luck, it had to be in front of the most beautiful man he’d ever seen.

At least Bucky seemed to like it; he didn’t _ sound _like he was lying. 

With a sigh, he gave up on getting the sparks to stop. They’d just start up again, anyway, if Bucky kept smiling like that. He smiled coyly and Bucky’s pupils dilated. Tony could work with that.

“Well,” he said, draining his drink and tossing a couple bills on the bar. “Want to come back to my apartment so I can show you some _ real _ magic?”

Bucky eyed him and smirked wickedly. “Doll, I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make my day!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
